


Grampy Yondu

by TheMockingDahila



Series: Baby Buttercup [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Fluff, Other, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: Yondu knew he wasn’t a good person. He had killed various men, slept with a number of women (and a few men) and left them all heart broken and he wasn’t the kindest person in the world. He was loud, vile and cruel. He was also the leader of a band of space pirates. But despite all of that, he would do it all again if that meant he got to hold his grandbaby every single day.





	Grampy Yondu

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been dying for some Yondu fluff featuring Quill's kid so I came up with the idea that Peter and Gamora adopted a baby. If people like this fic, I have more planned featuring Baby Buttercup. Also, if you guys realize who Peter named Buttercup after, post in the comments! I want to see who gets it!

Yondu knew he wasn’t a good person.

            He had killed various men, slept with a number of women (and a few men) and left them all heart broken and he wasn’t the kindest person in the world. He was loud, vile and cruel. He was also the leader of a band of space pirates. But despite all of that, he would do it all again if that meant he got to hold his grandbaby every single day.

            Her name was Buttercup. It was a weird name but there was a story behind it. It came from a Terran movie but that wasn’t important to Yondu. What was important was Buttercup herself. Quill had adopted her from some place on Earth. Apparently, there were some humans that didn’t want the babies they made and gave them up. Thankfully, there were people who wanted these babies. Yondu couldn’t imagine anyone not wanting Buttercup. She had big brown eyes, a head of black curls and gorgeous brown skin. Two-years-old and Yondu was convinced that she was the most perfect human ever created.

            Buttercup glanced up at Yondu’s head and she reached up, trying to touch his fin. He chuckled, shifting her so she was sitting on his lap.

            “You don’t need that sugar,” He said.

            Buttercup frowned for a second before she suddenly noticed something. Grabbing his sleeve, she pulled it up and ran her hands over his skin. She ignored his scars and was more focused on Yondu’s skin. It was amazing how she started noticing things. Even if it was something tiny. Yesterday, he remembered when Buttercup discovered a frog outside. She was so entranced by it, she stared at it for a full five minutes before reaching out to touch it. Buttercup was starting to notice things. And right now, she was noticing the alien’s skin.

            “Pretty.” She said.

            “Aw, thank you darling,” Yondu kissed her forehead. “But Grampy ain’t pretty, he’s handsome.”

            “Grampy handum,” Buttercup looked up at him. “Handum.”

            “That’s right. So what does that make Buttercup?” Yondu held her up. “That makes Buttercup friggen’ adorable!”

            Buttercup smiled as Yondu held her up. He then brought her close and started kissing her cheeks. The baby giggled with glee. Yondu would give up his whole entire career as a ravager just so he could spend every single day with her. Never in his life had he come across such a perfect creature. There was a Terran saying that grandchildren were your gift for not killing your kids. Yondu believed that.

            “Ya know, it might have been a good thing that I didn’t eat yer daddy.” Yondu chuckled.

            “Can you please not tell her that story?” Peter asked as he entered the room. “I don’t want her having nightmares!”

            “Hi Dada!” Buttercup waved to her father.

            “What? It was funny!” Yondu argued.

            “It wasn’t to me!” Peter reached for Buttercup but she clung to Yondu.

            “Grampy.”

            “Grampy has to go Buttercup.”

            “I go with Grampy.”

            “Buttercup,” Peter sighed. “You can’t go with Grampy. You’re too young.”

            “Look, I can stay for a bit longer,” Yondu stood up. “How does that sound kiddo?”

            “Good,” Buttercup turned to Peter and reached for him. “Grampy stay.”

            “Are you sure?” Peter took Buttercup into his arms. “You don’t have to give into her.”

            “Yes, I do.” Yondu said with a grin.


End file.
